residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil 7 (Fan Game)
Resident Evil 7 is an upcoming main installment in Capcom's [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series Resident Evil series], serving as a midquel and sequel to Resident Evil 6. It has been slated for a 2015 release for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. Ports for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Wii U are also in development, but with no projected release year yet. Plot Resident Evil 7 ''will be set during and after the events of ''Resident Evil 6. The story will take place once again across the world and viewed through the perspectives of different characters. There will be seven different campaigns, each featuring two playable characters and an episodic structure similar to Resident Evil: Revelations. Only three of the campaigns have been revealed so far. May 2013- The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.) has been called upon to''' assist in the investigation of a string of mysterious murders and disappearances in the isolated Canadian region of Lake Pine, due to indications of B.O.W. activity being involved. The B.S.A.A. sends in Jill Valentine to join the local investigation force led by Barry Burton, who had become an agent of the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (C.S.I.S.) following the Raccoon City Incident. The investigation takes a chilling turn when Jill and Barry are mysteriously cut off from the outside world and sent deep into the territory of hideous, intelligent and murderous human experiments. With the investigation called off and with their team now believed to have gone without a trace, Jill and Barry are left to fend for themselves and to uncover a chilling bioweapons conspiracy. November 2013- Following a mysterious lead hinting about another bioterrorist attack, the U.S. Government sends in the Division of Security Operations to preemptively secure Fort Exeter Penitentiary, a maximum-security prison located near the American town of Fort Exeter. The D.S.O. is caught off-guard when a prisoner mysteriously infected with a new, powerful virus suddenly transforms into a B.O.W. and sets off a horrifying chain of infection across the prison. Among the very few survivors are D.S.O. team leader Leon Scott Kennedy and prisoner Billy Coen, who has been imprisoned since his capture sometime after the Mansion Incident. Setting aside their differences, Leon and Billy must work together to escape the rapidly-growing infected hordes quickly consuming the town of Fort Exeter, before the U.S. Government takes a desperate course of action. April 2013- The United Nations' Peacekeeping Force and the B.S.A.A.’s West African Division join forces to intervene in the war-torn country of Sinyhala to contain a crisis the world has already witnessed once before- an all-out bioweapons war between Sinyhala’s government forces and resistance fighters. With the crisis already spilling past the borders of Sinyhala, B.S.A.A operatives Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone must get down to the bottom of the war and uncover the masterminds behind the proliferation of bioweapons and B.O.W.s, before they usher the world into a new era of biological warfare. Characters Resident Evil 7 will see the return of numerous characters from throughout the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series Resident Evil series], from series mainstays to characters whose whereabouts have been left unknown for a long time. Confirmed Playable Characters Resident Evil 7 ''will feature fourteen playable characters in its seven campaigns (two for each campaign). Only six have been revealed so far. 'Jill Valentine: Jill returns as the leading main protagonist of Resident Evil 7. She leads the B.S.A.A. contingent sent to Lake Pine, Canada in May 2013 to help the C.S.I.S. investigate the string of mysterious murders and disappearances there. Due to unknown circumstances, Jill and CSIS operative Barry Burton are cut off from all contact with the outside world during the course of the investigation and got trapped in Lake Pine, which has already become the territory of hideous and murderous former humans. Jill’s absence in Resident Evil 6 will apparently be explained in her and Barry’s campaign in Resident Evil 7. Barry Burton: Barry canonically returns for the first time since Resident Evil 3. He had become an agent of the Canadian Security Intelligence Service, sometime after escaping to Canada with his family following the Raccoon City incident. Barry leads the May 2013 investigation in Lake Pine, Canada, only to become trapped there with B.S.A.A. agent Jill Valentine after all contact with the outside world is cut off and the investigation mysteriously called off. Leon Scott Kennedy: For the first time, Leon appears as a main protagonist of two consecutive Resident Evil ''installments. He leads the D.S.O. task force sent to Fort Exeter Penitentiary in November 2013, after the U.S. Government received reports fron the C.I.A. hinting of a possible, impending bioterrorist attack there. The reports turn out to be true, but the D.S.O. is caught off-guard and their operation becomes a bloody failure, forcing Leon to team up with surviving prisoner Billy Coen to survive the new, virtually uncontrollable viral outbreak. 'Billy Coen: Billy canonically returns for the first time since Resident Evil Zero. Following his separation from Rebecca Chambers in the end of Zero, Billy has lived as a fugitive across the U.S. until he was captured sometime after Umbrella’s collapse in 2003. He was imprisoned in Fort Exeter Penitentiary until an apparent bioterrorist attack hits it in November 2013, wherein he is forced to team up with D.S.O agent Leon Scott Kennedy to survive. '''Sheva Alomar: Sheva returns for the first time since Resident Evil 5. She is part of the B.S.A.A. contingent sent in April 2013 to the war-torn African nation of Sinyhala to contain the bioweapons crisis in there. While the rest of the B.S.A.A. fights the B.O.W.s in the frontlines, Sheva and her fellow operative Josh Stone are to investigate the elusive masterminds behind the supplication of bioweapons and B.O.W.s to the warring government forces and guerilla fighters. Josh Stone: Josh returns for the first time since Resident Evil 5. Alongside fellow B.S.A.A. agent Sheva Alomar, Josh is sent to Sinyhala in April 2013 to help end the bioweapons crisis in there, by uncovering the masterminds behind the proliferation of bioweapons and B.O.W.s. Confirmed Non-Playable Characters (NPCs) The following have been confirmed to appear as NPCs in the campaigns. Ingrid Hannigan: Hannigan returns in Leon and Billy's campaign in Resident Evil 7, acting as Leon and the D.S.O.'s field support agent for the November 2013 operation in Fort Exeter Penitentiary. Sherry Birkin: Sherry will appear as an ally NPC throughout Leon and Billy's campaign in Resident Evil 7. She is part of the D.S.O. task force sent to Fort Exeter Penitentiary in November 2013, accompanying Leon. Gameplay Details Following the mixed reception of Resident Evil 6 for its heavy action elements and the lack of horror elements which the Resident Evil ''series was originally known for, ''Resident Evil 7's story, atmosphere and gameplay feel are being made to "harken back" to the series' earlier games, particularly the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil first Resident Evil], Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3 ''and ''Resident Evil 4. According to the development team, Resident Evil 7’s campaigns'' will be “very tense and challenging”, citing that firearms and ammunitions will now be rare and that players will be constantly placed upon frenetic situations requiring them to “adapt, think carefully and act fast”. ''Resident Evil 7 ''is also being made to lack the “scripted feel” of ''Resident Evil 6. Most enemies will now spawn in random instances and locations for every playthrough, with the types that spawn to be randomized often as well. Many in-game events, such as enemy ambushes and paths getting cut off, can now be triggered by the players’ actions and decisions. Players will also encounter many survivor NPCs (non-player characters), all of which will be savable and will assist players in many ways upon being saved. As stated above, Resident Evil 7 ''will feature seven different campaigns, each of which will feature two playable characters and an episodic style and structure similar to ''Resident Evil: Revelations. Each campaign is planned by the development team to have five episodes, with the length of each episode being around one hour and a half. The campaign-crossover mechanic from Resident Evil 6 is not planned to return, as the stories of each campaign in Resident Evil 7 are planned to be self-contained and largely independent from one another. Jill and Barry’s campaign will have a more slow-paced style and put an emphasis on stealth, which players must constantly utilize to evade, outsmart and kill the intelligent new enemies, who are very similar to the Ganados of Resident Evil 4 and the Majinis of Resident Evil 5. These enemies carry weapons and communicate with each other, even acting like humans while oblivious to the players’ presence. According to the development team, Jill and Barry's campaign will be reminiscent'' of ''Resident Evil ''and ''Resident Evil 4, and its other major gameplay elements will be exploration and puzzles- the latter of which will come mainly in 'figurative' forms. Leon and Billy’s campaign will have a more fast-paced style, with players having to constantly escape and 'run-and-gun' against hordes of the new zombie-like enemies, who are very agile and can run very fast- very similar to the zombies of Valve’s [http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_Dead_Wiki Left 4 Dead series] and of the films 28 Days Later ''and ''World War Z. According to the development team, Leon and Billy's campaign will be reminiscent of Resident Evil 2 ''and Leon's campaign in ''Resident Evil 6, and its other major gameplay elements will be combat and close cooperation with NPC survivors. Despite the plot and the war-zone setting, Sheva and Josh's campaign will not focus solely in combat, but will also include elements of run-and-gun, stealth, exploration and NPC cooperation. Firearms and ammunition will be more common in this campaign, due to the overwhelming amount of B.O.W.s to be encountered- which include a new breed of Lickers, weaponized versions of the zombies in Leon and Billy's campaign and new, Tyrant-like, hulking B.O.W.s. According to the development team, Sheva and Josh's campaign will be reminiscent of Resident Evil 5, but is actually inspired by the game's scrapped beta version. Development Details What is now known as Resident Evil 7 ''was originally planned to be an expansion for ''Resident Evil 6, which has already entered early development sometime before the game's October 2012 release. However, following Resident Evil 6's mixed reception and the advent of the next-generation consoles, Capcom decided to overhaul the planned expansion into a brand-new Resident Evil installment: Resident Evil 7, which was announced in E3 2013. According to project director Derajlekim, Resident Evil 7 ''is being made into a "cross-generation" title to serve the game's original purpose of being an expansion for ''Resident Evil 6, while being a launch title for the next-generation consoles PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Wii U. As of August 2013, Resident Evil 7 is said to be at around 40% completion. According to the development team, the game's version for the current-generation consoles is reusing Resident Evil 6's MT Framework v2.0 engine. Roughly 30% of the game will also be composed of reused and cut content from Resident Evil 6. Details and specifics about Resident Evil 7’s release for the next-generation consoles are still unavailable, as it is still in early development. Overall, Resident Evil 7 has been touted as the "biggest" and "most ambitious"'' game yet in the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series ''Resident Evil series]. Category:Games